


Daredevil drabbles

by Night-Lie (Night_Lie)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Gwen (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: David Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murderdock makes an appeareance, chapters 2 to 5 now show up!!, he gets bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lie/pseuds/Night-Lie
Summary: Matt, Karen and Foggy plan to get it on, Claire meets a woman, Frank and Karen get a cat on top of a dog, Elektra kills a man, Micro gets bullied and Matt and Foggy smell weed, just to name a few.





	1. Frank & Karen & stupid ideas

Frank set down his beer on the coffee table and looked at Karen. “You do know this is a horrible idea, right? Like, dangerously stupid.”

She grinned with bright teeth. “That's what makes this exciting.” She set down her beer and straddled his lap. “You're exciting.”

“I'm dangerous to be around,” he corrected, putting his hands on her hips. “I could get you hurt.”

“That's okay. I have a gun.” She kissed him, and he stopped protesting.


	2. Matt has game, Foggy is mildly jealous

“I have to get the blind thing going, it's so unfair,” Foggy said, watching Matt trying and failing to wipe dark red lipstick from his throat.

“You don't want the “blind thing”,” Matt said, frowning at his wet wipe. “Beeding blind is awful.”

“I know,” Foggy acquiesced, getting up from his bed and walking over to Matt’s bed. He took the wipe from him and rubbed at the stain. “I just wish I had game like you do.”

Matt didn't comment on what he thought of Elektra and her games.


	3. Jack mourns for Matt's eyes

“Dad. Dad, I can't see.” 

Jack jerked awake. He'd drooled on his arms which he had rested his head on. With one hand he reached for Matty’s face and the other he wiped off the drool, then wiping it on his jeans, taking hold of Matty’s hand.

“It's okay kiddo. I'm here. You're in the hospital.” For what felt like years now, he'd repeated variations of those words. They tasted like ashes and salt.

“Daddy...” Matty said, voice shaking. Jack leaned over to hug him tightly. 

“I'm not going anywhere, baby. Promise.”

“I want the bandages off, daddy,” Matt hiccuped.

“Can’t do that yet, baby,” Jack said, rubbing his back.

The memory of the doctor’s taking Matty to surgery and his now empty sockets would haunt him forever.


	4. Claire has a dark side

Claire had no sympathy for the man writhing on the bed, crying about his broken leg.

“Well maybe you shouldn't attack women on the streets if you don't want to get your limbs broken, which is less than you deserve,” she wanted to say. She didn't. 

“I'll ask the doctor if I can give you some morphine,” she said instead and went on her half hour lunch break.


	5. Max the doggo has a nice day

Karen. Karen Karen. 

Hi Karen hi hi hi smells good smells nice Karen Karen.

Food yes food yes yes bowl please ahh water? Water please? Yes!

Nom non nom!

Walk? WALK? YESYESYES RIGHT NOW WALK KAREN.

Outside. Sun and breeze. Yes yes. With Karen yes.

P A R K

BALLBALLBALLTHROWBALLKARENKAREN T H R O W

Uh oh. Poop.

Home? Tep tep tep by Karen’s side, good boy.

Home here yes, this one mine.

Sniff sniff. No daddy. Daddy not home.

Karen no leave please. No. Whine. No go. Not leave Max alone no daddy.

Couch? Cuddle??? Jump! 

Snuggle snuggle. Karen’s legs nice pillow.

Sleepy. Nighty night Karen.

Love Karen.


	6. Episode 10 when Foggy leaves Matt on the couch

Matt tried to get air into his lungs with short, uneven gasps. His lungs burned with empty.

Sobs racked his body, and his eyes stung. The hole in his side left by the kyogetsu shoge throbbed steadily.

Foggy’s angry heartbeat faded down the street.

If he pretended hard enough, he could almost hear it coming nearer before fading again.


	7. Elektra kills a man

Blood red nails tapped on the rim of the champagne glass. The serveuse appeared wordlessly, filled it for her and disappeared again.

The man opposite her watched her with open lust as she finished her second glass.

‘Allons-nous aller dans un endroit plus privé?' He asked, not sustaining his grin.

She set down her glass and stood. ‘Allons-y.’

He followed her to the hotel elevator, not keeping his hands to himself. Once at the door, she gestured at him. He pulled out the key and stepped in.

She pulled out her sai.


	8. Karen tries to write an article after the Defenders finale

“You're still here?” Mitch asked from her doorway. Karen didn't look up from her screen. He eyed her bottle of scotch.

“I'm working.”

“Let me rephrase. Why are you still here?”

“I'm working.”

“I'm not going to pay you for 12 hours of overtime. Go home.”

“In a minute.” Mitch watched her for a while longer and sighed. “Lock the door when you leave,” he said and went to get his coat.

Karen watched the cursor blink.

HELL'S KITCHEN LAWYER STILL MISSING

|


	9. David gets bullied

David woke up to the crinkle of aluminum foil.

He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head. On his left on the table was a bouquet and a card signed by his kids. On his right, Frank sat with his legs propped on the end of his bed, eating a footlong.

“I hate you,” David croaked.

Frank grinned and took a big bite.

***

“How about I just push you down?” Frank asked with a grin. Max sniffed the wheels of the chair as the men eyed the downslope.

“You're a fucking dick,” David said. Max licked his fingers and earned a few scratches.


	10. The construction crew meets Pete's girlfriend

The blonde woman in a black skirt didn't belong at the construction site. She got several looks aimed at her, some suspicious, some lustful. She didn't look at anyone else but her target. She walked over to the bearded man and crossed her arms.

The man looked at her. He sighed, resigned. “We’re doing this here?“

“Here. You don't call, you don't text, you don't answer when I do. What's the fuck is going on f- Pete?”

Pete set down the hard hat he was about to put on and put an arm on her back to guide her out. “Tell boss I'm taking a smoke break, Jet.”

“But you don't smoke,” Jet said.

“No, but I need a cigarette,” he said, walking away with the blonde woman.

“Told you there’s a woman,” Swanson said.

“How the hell did he get a hot woman like that?”

The guys knew to stop gossiping before Pete came back if they didn’t want to get hit by a mallet.


	11. Matt, Foggy and Karen plan a threesome

“It's so not fair Karen gets to be on the bottom,” Foggy said, undoing her bra as Matt ran his hands down his back.

“I thought you liked being in the middle?”

“I do, but I just showered. I'm gonna be all sweaty again.”

“Boo hoo,” Karen said and rolled her hips up to meet his. “You're in the middle and that's that. I don't have my strap-on with me.”

“I have mine built in,” Matt grinned, grabbing Foggy’s ass. 

“...On second thought, maybe this will work.”


	12. The Punisher and Devil of Hell's kitchen meet at a dumpster

“Oh fuck you, Red.”

Daredevil rested his elbows on the edge of the dumpster and grinned down at him. “Right where you belong.”

“I'm going to stab you.”

“You'll have to catch me first.” The bastard moved away and slammed the lid with a loud clang. Frank grinned, imagining him wince.

“That's what you get,” he muttered and started to climb out.


	13. Karen gets a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liho is named after Black Widow's cat.

“You got a cat.”

Frank watched Karen make a pathetic face, drying the small dark grumbling bundle with a towel. “She was all alone and wet! Right on my doorstep. I'm not heartless.”

“But I've got a dog! How am I supposed to bring him over now?”

“I'll put her in the bedroom.”

“And if we go there? She's just gonna be there, watching us?”

“Mister Castle! Are you implying premarital sex?!”

“No, I don't like being looked at when I sleep.” He sat down to look at the cat. She stared at him. “I don't think she likes me.”

“She will,” Karen promised. “There. All dry.” As soon as the towel was gone the kitten started to lick itself frantically.

“You're gonna keep her?”

“For a while at least. She's so small. She has to be scared. I want her to feel safe.”

Frank sighed and pet the fluffy thing with one finger. The kitten stilled and stated at him again.

“Let's hope Max likes cats.”

-

Turned out, Max loved cats. Or this one, at least. He was constantly trying to sniff her or lick her.

The kitten was puffed up in Karen’s arms as she held her near Max so he could sniff.

Max wagged his tail and didn't make a move to bite her. It was reassuring to both humans, but they couldn't let them both lose at the same time yet. Frank took Max to the bedroom to sleep while they watched TV, the fluff ball curled on Karen’s thighs, purring.

-

Max pressed his nose against Liho’s side and huffed out a breath. Liho raised her ears and gave him a look before rolling over on her side. Max sniffed her belly, and she gave his snout a paw tap.

“Mew.”

“Woff.” Max licked her belly and she started purring. Max put a paws around her to keep her in place and nuzzled her gently, since she was still a baby.

“Miu.” She streeeeetched her paws out real far and then pulled them close, tail swishing.

Max perked his hears. Did she want to play? He let her get up and stretch more. She tap tapped over to a ball with a tinkler inside with her tail held high. She fell down, held in her front paws and KICKED.

Max watched her play, tail moving slowly but steadily. Eventually she sat up, back twitching. She swatted the ball and it rolled close to him. He bumped it forward with his nose and she bounced after it. Then she brought it back to him, watching him with dark slits for eyes.

He tilted his head. Fetch? He pushed the ball away with his paw and she jumped a foot in the air, going after it. HECC! 

Liho swatted the ball and then ran after it at top kitty speed. After a few moments of running, she came back with the ball to Max, butt up, back twitching. He pushed the ball further this time.

After half an hour of play, Liho was exhausted. Max picked her up by the scruff and jumped onto the couch. He laid down and set her down on his side. She slid down and settled against his belly.

-

Frank and Karen looked at the couch from the doorway.

“They've slept the whole time we were gone,” she said.

“Lazy things,” he replied. Max and Liho twitched their ears but didn’t move.


	14. Claire meets a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship it.

Claire looked at the woman and then at Matt. 

“This is a joke, right.”

“I don't joke,” the woman said in an accented, even and cool tone.

Claire tried the stethoscope again. Ba…

Dum.

Ba…

Dum.

She pulled back and blinked.

“Well, I don't have any previous experience about zombies. I guess we'll figure it out as we go.”

The woman grinned like a wolf.


	15. Jess babysits Nelson

Foggy was draped over the bar at Josie’s. Again. Jessica stood next to him. “Take it from me, you do not wanna go down this road.”

Foggy responded with an unintelligible grumble. Jess emptied his glass.

“You're done now. I'm here to fetch you, against my will, I might add. Get up or I'm carrying you.”

Foggy sat up, eyes wet and puffy.

“He just chose her. After everything.”

“Don't you dare fucking start crying on me, Nelson.” She dragged him out of the barstool. “I'm not your therapist, or mom. Or friend. Let's go, councillor.”

Foggy meekly followed her out the bar.

She did end up half carrying him up to his apartment. 

“Let's not do this again tomorrow.”

-

Jess gave Foggy a glare. “No.”

“I want for go drinking. No one else will go.”

“Just because I'm an alcoholic doesn't mean I can be bribed.”

Foggy sat in the chair opposite her in her office and pulled out a beer, opening it and taking as sip. “That’s fine. I’ll drink here then.”

Jess pointed at the door. “Out.”

Foggy pulled out a folder from the same satchel he got the beer from and placed it on her desk. She eyed it suspiciously and then pulled it closer, opening it.

“You’re bribing me with work.”

“Nope, just letting you know there’s a case that might interest you if you want it.” He kept drinking his beer and pretending to be casual. Jess groaned.

“Why do I talk to you?”

“Because I’m charming and sweet and buy you drinks. And Luke and Danny are in K’un Lun, and you’ve been complaining about that ever since they left, but I’m the only one you can talk about it to since Malcom is out of town and you want to keep Trish out of it.” Jess looked at him a while longer before looking at the folder.

“Order and pay for a pizza, and we can have a look at this case.”

Foggy grinned. “I already did before I came in.” Jess gave him a look with a raised eyebrows.

“Maybe there’s something about you after all, councillor.”


	16. Foggy smokes weed and Matt has to smell it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you hotboxing our room with the Devil’s lettuce” was the reason I wrote the rest around it. I mean, I knows drabbles are short but one sentence is quite short.

“Oh my God,” Matt said, freezing at the door.

“Blasphemy.”

“Why are you hotboxing our room with the Devil’s lettuce.”

“I'm not, I'm trying to blow it out the window. The wind's just blowing this way.”

“You have edibles. You love those. Take those instead.”

“I'm trying to watch my figure, buddy. I'm curvy, but I don't wanna get extra curvy, you know?”

“Right. I'm going back to the library.”

“Say hello to your date from me.”

“Air out the room before ten P.M., or there will be consequences.”

“Bye mom, love you too.”


	17. The Devil rescues Nelson of Nelson & Stahl

Foggy fell backwards after his leg bumped into something in the alley he was backed into. He fell flat on his ass.

“Hey, now. Let’s talk. I’m a lawyer, if you’re in trouble, I can help you.”

The man with the knife gave him a furious look and stepped closer. Something clanged loudly on the dumpster. The man turned to look and got a face full of boot.

In a few moments, then man was disarmed, and Daredevil was helping Foggy up. “Are you alright, Mr. Nelson?”

“Yeah, I am. We just have to stop meeting like this. My ego can’t take much more.”

Daredevil grinned, and Foggy stared at his gorgeous lips. “You shouldn’t be out this late.”

“I just had to get my phone, I forgot it at the office.”

“Ah, yes. Nelson and Stahl. You were in the papers again.”

“It was Marci who handled that case. I’m just coasting by on her coattails.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Daredevil said, surprisingly softly. “You are integral to the firm.”

Foggy blinked and nodded. “Right. Of course.” The Devil grinned and leaned closer to whisper.

“I’ll see you again soon.” Those blood-red lips kissed where Foggy’s mouth ended and cheek began before he seemingly disappeared into the shadows, the clang of the fire escape barely breaking the illusion.

Foggy shuddered and hurried home.


	18. Matt Murderdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Spider-Gwen comics do yourself a favour.

The henchman yanked the burlap sack off Foggy’s head, but it didn’t get much brighter. The room had one old lamp in the corner. The place must have been at least 80 years old.

“Have you ever washed that thing? It smells like death and stank ass.” The henchman gave him a bored look and looked over at the other man by the door. With a gun. Okay then. So an official kidnapping.

“So which case is this about? The Marinas? O’Brian. Oh, is it the Weston case?” He asked, acting chipper. They weren’t wearing masks. They probably weren’t about to make it out alive. Well, he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of being scared of them. “I’m not going to drop the case just because you guys are trying to scare or threaten me to.”

“You’ve misunderstood,” a silky voice said from behind him. A man walked around him to the two men like he was walking on a springy cloud. “Tell me, didn’t I ask you to pick him up?”

“We… did.”

“And why is he tied to a chair?”

“So he won’t run?”

“He’s not a hostage, idiots. Let him loose and get out of my sight.” The man turned and grinned. “Blind joke.”

“Murdock,” Foggy said, recognizing him. Oh. Oh shit.

“At your service,” the man said and bowed. Foggy’s hands and legs were now free and he wanted to run. He wouldn’t make it out.

“You could have told my secretary you want me to call. Or book an appointment.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that.” He pulled up a chair, and sat on it the wrong way around, legs spread, arms resting on the top of the backrest. “I have a proposition.”

“No, I will not work for the Kingpin. I have something called integrity and self respect.” Murdock seemed to find this hilarious.

“Oh, no. Not a work offer. There’s a lovely restaurant in Manhattan. I’d like you for company. I’ll pay.”

“Did... Did you have me kidnapped so you could ask me on a date?”

“If that’s how you insist on simplifying it.”

“And if I say no?”

Murdock sighed. “Then I’ll escort you out and have someone drive you home.”

Foggy watched him for a moment. “Sure. Manhattan sounds good.”

“Then I’ll have the car- Oh. You. Yes?” Seemed like he hadn’t been expecting acceptance.

“Might as well get something out of the kidnapping.”

“Oh, trust me, Mr. Nelson. There is a lot you can get out of this,” Murdock grinned and stood.

He looked like a predator who just got his prey.


	19. Miss Foggy goes on a date with Mr Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Foggy is a treasure that must be treasured.
> 
> You can read this as MtF trans Foggy if you want, but also as just cis fem Foggy.

Foggy’s dorm bed was covered in clothes and shoes. She picked out a dress from her closet and held it out to Marci.

She shook her head. “Not that dress, sweetie.”

“But-”

“It brings too much attention to your stomach, and you don’t like that, and it doesn’t expose your breasts enough.” She set aside her wine and walked over to Foggy to find a better-suited dress. She handed a navy dress and pointed at it with an impeccably manicured nail with hot pink polish.

“This one.”

“He’s blind, Marce. He’s not going to care what I wear.”

“But you do. And a sexy dress will make you feel more confident. Trust me. Put on this one.” She gave her roommate what could be considered as a friendly smile. Foggy nodded and put on the dress.

Marci helped her with her hair and makeup (“He will be able to tell if you feel good or not even if he can't see it. You should feel _fabulous”) before shoving her out the door._

_-_

_Foggy entered the restaurant, looking around for Matt, spotting him in a dress shirt by the balcony. She went over, taking a breath. Treat it like a presentation. Confidence. Fake it till you make it._

_“Matt? Hi.”_

_“Foggy? You made it.” He stood to pull out a chair but she shook her head._

_“I’ve got it, thanks. Yeah, sorry for being a bit late. Hope you didn’t think I stood you up?”_

_He smiled as he sat back down. “I knew you were coming,” he assured. He sounded like he knew something she didn’t._

_Marci. She’s texted him. Probably told him what she had on. Ooh, that… witch._

_“Have you ordered yet?”_

_“I waited for you,” Matt assured. “I thought the pudding dessert for two could be… Nice?”_

_Foggy picked up her menu. “It sounds adorable. Let me just figure out my main.”_

_-_

_“-And she opens the wardrobe and screams. Her side was empty.”_

_Matt laughed, nearly spitting out his drink, having to set the glass down. “Where did you hide all her clothes?”_

_“The room across the hall.” She smiled. He had such a handsome and adorable face. And his laugh. It did things to his insides._

_Emotions danced across his face and he seemed to chew on the inside of his lower lip before he trailed the fingers of his left hand forward on the tablecloth. Foggy scooted her hand closer and he laid his on top of it._

_“I’ve had a really nice time,” he said. “And I’d love to do this again.” He seemed unsure._

_“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. Matt, you’re-” Perfect. “A really funny and sweet guy. I’d love to do this again, too.”_

_He seemed to relax more than he had been all night._

_“And you’re a lovely and kind woman,” he said, running a thumb over her pulse point._

_She hoped Marci wasn’t expecting her back soon._


	20. Angel and demon au

The two angels sat together, giggling. Foggy handed Karen a glass, and she thanked him before taking a sip.

“So he said yes?” he asked, and she nodded eagerly.

“I’m going out on a date with a demon. I can’t believe it. He finally accepted.”

Foggy grinned. “Trust me. It’s going to be great. Matty was just- Wow. So cute, a little sinful but not too much you know?”

Karen grinned in response.

-

Frank looked at Matt. “Why did I say yes? I can’t go on a date with an angel. She’s so… Pure. And I’m not.”

“Karen isn’t pure,” Matt said with a small roll of his eyes.

“_Excuse me?_”

Matt put up his hands. “I mean she’s not going to break because you say something like you. She wasn’t born yesterday. She knows who you are and what you do, and asked you anyway.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re a lawyer. He’s a lawyer. You have a lot in common, you have things to talk about.”

“We mostly made jokes about the moral ambiguity of lawyers and how it’s a fitting profession for a demon.”

“So I’ll just talk about how I torture people, then?” Frank asked sarcastically. Matt groaned.

“No. Tell her about your dog.”

“She doesn’t like hellhounds.”

“So he happens to have armor made out of bone and eyes made of burning coal. Other than that, he’s a baby and you know it. She’ll be excited. Just. Show her your good side so I don’t need to console you if it doesn’t work out.

-

Karen let out an excited sound when she met Max.

Frank hated to admit Red had been right.

-

Foggy rubbed his wings against Matt as they cuddled. “You’re a good friend,” he said.

“You make me want to be,” Matt replied and kissed his neck softly.


	21. Foggy cracks some skulls

Matt stood, frozen, listening to the blood drip onto the floor drop by drop.

Foggy shrugged, loosening his hold on the softball bat. “What can I say. He only had himself to blame.”


End file.
